Fluid lines, conduits, hoses and the like are commonly used for conveying fluids from one portion of a vehicle to another. Such conduits may be associated with fuel, engine and transmission oils and other lubricants, power steering fluid, coolants or refrigerants, hydraulic brake fluids, shock absorber fluid, ride-height control fluid and/or the like. When such fluid lines are being repaired or replaced, a compression fitting including a main body and one or more barrels or “ferrules” may be used to securely couple an end of one fluid line to the end of another fluid line. Typical compression fittings have squared edges for engagement by a compression tool, such as manual tongs or pliers or automated bench mounted tools, which have correspondingly-shaped squared-edge engagement surfaces that may apply uneven pressure to the compression fitting particularly when the fluid line and fitting are misaligned with the tool, or due to arcuate pivoting movement of the jaws of the tool during the pressing of the ferrule onto the fitting or connector and fluid line.